RX-80PR-4 Pale Rider DII
The RX-80PR-4 Pale Rider DII is a prototype mobile suit that is featured in the Anaheim Labortory Log novel series. Technology & Combat Characteristics A modernization of the RX-80PR-3 Pale Rider Dullahan, the Augusta Institute was in charge of the renovation. It is used for data collection when the Titans were considering a replacement for the RGM-79Q GM Quel. A number of upgrades have been made, including the introduction of the linear seat cockpit, the revamping of sensors and avionics, and the strengthening of thrusters, thereby improving performance. The V-shaped antenna is abolished on the head, and goggles are attached to the camera eye, making it look similar to the original RX-80PR Pale Rider. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :A pair of guns mounted on turrets on both sides of the head. These shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors, and are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Pale Rider DII has two beam sabers stored on the backpack. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. ;*XBR-M-79H-2 Hyper Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle as used by Gundam Unit 4 "G04" and Unit 5 "G05". Powered by an E-Cap, it is an enhanced version of the beam rifle carried by the RX-78-2, with improved output as well as accuracy. ;*Composite Weapon "Shekinah" :A weapon that combines three different weapons into one piece of equipment: a giant gatling gun, a mega beam launcher, and a micro missile launcher. Thanks to this versatility that the Pale Rider DII can handle various combat situation, from close-range engagements that commands high mobility to long-range shelling. ;*Shield :The same shield as used by Gundam Unit 4 "G04" and Unit 5 "G05". History After its inceptions following Operation Stardust, the Titans deployed many high-performance mobile suits of their own designs such as the RGM-79Q GM Quel. The Pale Rider DII was one of those mobile suits, being an upgrade over the Pale Rider Cavalry. A Pale Rider DII was attached to the Titans' 7th team stationed onboard the Alexandria-class heavy-cruiser Al Giza alongside two GM Quel and a RGM-79SP GM Sniper II. The Titans detected three mobile suits moving from Axis toward Granada. The 7th team was deployed to intercept the suspicious mobile suits. The 7th team ultimately failed in their mission, the Pale Rider being disabled by a MS-17 Galbaldy α who cut its arms off. One of the mobile suits that the 7th team was to intercept, a MS-09SS Dowas Custom, was successfully delivered to Granada. Said Dowas Custom's armor would contribute to the development of the RMS-099 Rick Dias Gallery Analog03 PR DII.png Anaheim Laboratory Log vol.3 Background.jpg|Anaheim Labortory Log vol.2-1 Shekinah front.png Shekinah rear.png External links